


My ally!

by MilyV



Series: NedDen Week 2017 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical Hetalia, I tried my best, M/M, NedDen, nedden week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Denmark was getting nervous about the outcome of the war when a sudden help appears.





	My ally!

**Author's Note:**

> Context: Second Northern War. In 1657, during the Second Northern War, Denmark launched a war of revenge against Sweden which turned into a complete disaster. The war became a disaster for two reasons: Primarily, because Denmark's new powerful ally, the Netherlands, remained neutral as Denmark was the aggressor. But an unprovoked declaration of war by Sweden finally triggered the alliance that Denmark-Norway had with the Netherlands. A powerful Dutch fleet was sent to Copenhagen with vital supplies and reinforcements, which saved the city from being captured during the Swedish attack.

Denmark was getting desperate. The damn war with Sweden was exhausting. He wasn’t going to stop apparently even though they had already signed a peace treaty.

“Where’s Ned?” Denmark took at glance from the bay in despair. He didn’t want to lose another war against Sweden but things weren’t looking great for him… Again.

Norway scractched the back of his neck.

“Maybe we should ask for a treaty” The Norwegian suggested.

“No! I’m not going to lose again against this idiot! I’m not!” Denmark was so exhausted that he was already feeling like he was losing his mind and control.

“Den…” Norway pointed out a fleet that was coming towards them “Look”

Denmark grabbed a telescope just to see the flag that was on the top of the ship.

“Fucking…” Denmark was so perplex that he couldn’t finish his sentence. He wanted to jump from happiness. Maybe not everything was lost.

“What?” Norway didn’t understand. Denmark’s expression turned around so much that he couldn’t explain what could cause it.

“Stay here with Ice, I’m going to meet him!” Denmark threw the telescope and ran away.

Norway just took a deep breath and went to see his small brother who was sleeping in that moment.

Denmark was standing in the platform with excitement. He couldn’t believe it!

Once the whole fleet was there, Netherlands appeared. Denmark thought he was a gift from the gods. He literally ran and hugged him so hard that both men were on the ground.

“You came!” Denmark was behaving almost like a puppy that had not seen his owner for a long time.

“I told you. I’m not going to fail you again” Netherlands was uncomfortable with the public display of affection but he couldn’t blame Denmark.

“You are my hero!” Denmark quickly stood up and offer his hand to Netherlands “I love you!”

The Dutch was embarrassed and blushed when hearing that. His eyes opened wide and he had a hard time to find what to respond.

“I hope all of these supplies are enough. I…” Netherlands remembered how disappointed Denmark was when he lost the war against Sweden and he knew that he was to blame. He remained neutral instead of helping his best friend.

“I think we need to get out of here” Denmark suggested since some men were starting to get impatient to get into land.

Netherlands was still impressed with those words but he decided to not give it a lot of thought. Denmark was known for not really think his words so maybe he said it because of how desperate he was until he showed up.

They went to Denmark’s house and there Denmark gave his best beer to Netherlands.

“You can stay as much as you want here. I’ll give you the best room and you will not regret this” Denmark truly was thankful for Netherland’s help.

“You are my best friend, this is the least I could do” Netherlands explained.

But Denmark noticed something strange. Netherlands wasn’t telling all the truth.

“And?” Denmark made a gesture so Netherlands could continue to talk.

“Nothing. I’m just concerned about you” Netherlands looked around. It was obvious that Denmark was having a really bad time but somehow he looked cheery, almost positive about the outcome.

Denmark sat really close to Netherlands and stared at him for a long time.

“You aren’t telling me everything” Denmark put a hand on one of Netherland’s knee.

How he was supposed to tell Denmark that he had a crush on him with what was going on? Netherlands refused to confess during that hard moment.

“I’m telling you everything, dumbass” Netherlands took a deep breath.

Denmark wasn’t happy with that answer but he decided to stop right there. He didn’t want to annoy his savior.

“Whatever. But you shouldn’t hold yourself” Denmark winked at him.

That night, Netherlands walked to the balcony that Denmark had in his house. He could see the Swedish and Danish fleet fighting still.

“He really was waiting for you” A calm voice said.

Netherlands turned around to see Norway standing there.

“Why did you came? You didn’t the first time” Norway was more curious than annoyed. For the first time in months, Denmark finally was sleeping in peace.

“Because…” Netherlands couldn’t explain it either “I thought it was unfair. That’s all” He shrugged it off.

But Norway wasn’t buying it.

“The first time was unfair too” Norway stated “What changed this time?”

“If I told you, would you keep it to yourself?” The Dutch requested.

Norway nodded in silence.

“Because even though he is a dumbass and older than me, I thought I could… I could protect him” Netherlands explained “At least this time” And then he turned around to look at the sky.

“He is a fierce Viking” Norway told him “But I can understand that”

“I know. But sometimes he needs to be protected. I can’t explain it myself, it’s just a feeling that I have” The Dutch explained.

Norway nodded and walked away. He was a little jealous but he could relate to the Dutch.

The next morning, Denmark felt like he could make the world bow to him.

“I’ll take him down!” Denmark grabbed his sword and he pointed to the sky.

Netherlands was concerned but he followed him.

“Let’s go then” He grabbed the Dane by the hand for a couple of seconds “Together”

“Yes, together” Denmark smiled with confidence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
